


Dark Humor

by BonfireRose



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonfireRose/pseuds/BonfireRose
Summary: Hajime doesn't like dark humor. Nagito really wants to tell him a joke anyway.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 161





	Dark Humor

Nagito had always been a dark humor kind of guy. Perhaps it was the desensitization from the bad luck he had experienced, perhaps it stemmed from his desire to find hope in the midst of darkness, perhaps it was tied in with his lack of self-worth... or maybe he just found it funny for what it was.

He didn't quite know from where his sense of humor came. He did know that Hajime wasn't a fan of it. It made him worry about Nagito more.

Nevertheless, Nagito had just one joke he wanted to share.

"No thanks, Nagito," Hajime mumbled, taking another sip of his morning coffee. "You know I don't like that stuff."

"I know," Nagito said with a sheepish grin, "but this one isn't that bad, I promise."

"Nagito..." Hajime sounded tired.

"S-sorry," Nagito spluttered, immediately making his way out of the room. "I won't bother you."

*****

Despite what he had said earlier, Nagito really, _really_ wanted to share his joke. He also really didn't want to bother Hajime anymore. These desires fought each other within his head for the rest of the day. His desire to not be a nuisance held a comfortable advantage, minus a slip-up at lunchtime.

"Are you sure you don't want to hear it?" Nagito found himself asking as he ate with Hajime. He instantly regretted it, knowing the answer.

"Yes, I'm sure." He must have noticed the look that Nagito tried to keep from his face. "It's nothing against you, sweetheart. You know it just isn't my thing."

"I know. Sorry..." Nagito mumbled, going back to his food. He made himself internally promise to not bring it up again.

*****

It turns out promises are a bit harder to keep when it's past midnight and you're exhausted.

Nagito set down the book he had been lost in, noticing that the lights in Hajime's study were still on. He walked over to check on Hajime. He was already in pajamas, but still up late working. As usual. Although, rather than sitting at his desk like he normally did, Hajime was hunched over on a worn-out couch positioned a few feet away from his desk, scribbling something on papers clutched in his hand. His computer was still on, adding even more harsh light to the room.

"Tsuntsun, you really need to sleep," Nagito said softly. Hajime looked up from his work, blushing slightly at the nickname. He looked absolutely spent.

"Fine," he mumbled with a yawn.

_The timing is perfect right now, actually..._ Nagito couldn't help but think. 

Before he could stop himself, Nagito was asking again. "I know you're tired, but... one joke? Please?"

Hajime frowned at Nagito for a moment, but surprisingly, conceded. "Oh, fine. You might as well. But it had better not be too dark."

Nagito glanced briefly at the computer. "I'm sure it won't be."

"Go on, then," Hajime said.

Nagito reached for the light switch, turning it off.

"Knock knock."

The computer provided just enough light for Nagito to see the look of confusion on Hajime's face. "Who's... there? Why did you..."

Nagito tried his best to conceal his mischievous smile but failed. "It's a dark joke, Hajime. A _dark_ joke."

Hajime looked confused for about a second longer, before giving way to the face of a man who is dead inside and absolutely _done_ with everything.

Nagito couldn't help himself. The look on Hajime's face was just too priceless. He started laughing. Eventually, he could hear Hajime join in, his dissatisfaction with the horrible pun fading. And one thing led to another, and suddenly both of them had been laughing way too hard for about five minutes now, and Nagito was lying on the floor with a pain in his side and tears in his eyes, gasping for breath, and they both really, really needed to sleep and...

Eventually, they wore themselves out from laughter. Hajime stumbled over to his desk to turn off his computer and helped Nagito up off the floor. The two finally made their way back to their room to get some gosh darn sleep.

"So... did you like this one?" Nagito asked, climbing into bed and pulling the blankets over himself.

"It was the most horrible thing I've ever heard. I love it," Hajime replied, joining Nagito in bed and finally starting to relax. The two had almost fallen asleep when Hajime added, "you're really not cut out for telling dark jokes, though."

"Oh? And why is that?" Nagito knew it was irrational, but old habits die hard, and he was worried about what Hajime might think of him.

"Dark jokes just don't have the same effect coming from someone who brings so much light into my life," Hajime said, reaching over to gently run his fingers through Nagito's hair. Nagito could feel himself blushing instantly.

"H-hey, when did you get so smooth?" Nagito mock-protested, moving a little closer to Hajime. He responded by wrapping his arms around Nagito and pulling him in close, mumbling one last thing with his remaining energy.

"I didn't. That was probably a fluke."

Nagito smiled, too tired to laugh. He all but melted into his boyfriend's warmth as he fell asleep, comfortable in the darkness.


End file.
